


21/01/2019: Sweet Sixteen

by pop_incognito



Series: 365 Drabbles [21]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: All Dragon Slayers Are Gay, Birthday, F/F, First Kiss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop_incognito/pseuds/pop_incognito
Summary: Wendy's friends have a special surprise for her on her birthday.





	21/01/2019: Sweet Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> I am. Not used to writing Wendy. Or Chelia. So please forgive me. Freed and Laxus is my usual Fairy Tail go-to, but I decided to branch out. Hope everyone enjoys anyway! Also lets just pretend I posted this yesterday, I wrote it and then forgot about it...

Dawn breaks, and Carla wakes Wendy with a furry kiss to the forehead and a small cupcake the Exceed had made herself, delicate white frosting swirled on the cake and topped with a shining cherry. “Happy birthday, child,” Carla says, her voice brusque, but her smile loving as she nudges the cupcake with her tiny paw. “Now eat up before Erza’s sweets senses leads her right to us.”

“It’s so pretty, thank you, Carla!” Wendy says happily, peeling the paper lining off and taking a bite. Only on her birthday does Carla relent, and let Wendy have something unhealthy for her first meal of the day, sometimes chocolate and sometimes cakes. “It’s so good.” Wendy polishes the cake off in a few bites and pulls the Exceed into her arms for a hug. “Are we going out to train this morning?”

“Of course we are,” Carla says, tapping a paw on the coverlet. “Don’t think you get to slack off just because it’s your birthday.” She helps Wendy dress, telling her that their other Dragon Slayer friends are coming with them to Wendy’s usual morning training. “Apparently, they have a surprise for you.”

Wendy laughs brightly, sure her pseudo-brother figures have got something fairly dangerous in plan that Carla won’t approve of if she knew about it in advance. “I’m so excited,” Wendy tells Carla as the Exceed carefully ties golden ribbons into Wendy’s hair, presents for her fifteenth birthday from Lucy.

“Just don’t let them distract you from your training too much, child,” Carla tells her, although there’s no heat in her voice.

“I won’t!” Wendy promises, grabbing her little bag and running for the door of her room.

In the hallway of Fairy Hills, everyone she passes wishes Wendy a happy birthday, some even offering her small wrapped presents. Juvia gives her a tiny dragon plush toy that fits in the palm of Wendy’s hand, and Levy says she has a few pages from a book on wind magic she thinks Wendy might be able to adapt new spells out of. Wendy is more than all smiles by the time she and Carla are heading for the field out the back of the Fairy Tail guild hall they use to train and practice sparring in. As promised, Natsu and Gajeel are waiting for her, and even Laxus is standing off to the side with his arms characteristically crossed over his broad chest.

“Good morning, everyone!” Wendy calls out, nearly tripping down the light decline of the hill, but catching herself at the last second. She’s getting better at doing that, if she does say so herself.

“Happy birthday, Squirt,” Gajeel says, voice gravelly in the early morning, catching Wendy around the waist with one arm and swinging her around in a circle, careful not to set off her motion sickness, or his own. That wouldn’t be a very nice birthday present. “You ready for your present?”

“You aren’t planning on doing anything silly are you?” Carla asks cautiously before Wendy can reply, although the young girl nods vigorously, still caught up under Gajeel’s arm.

Natsu immediately yells, “Of course we aren’t!” but they can all see the smoking tree behind him that he has clearly been entertaining himself with waiting for Wendy to arrive. Natsu is always planning something silly. Wendy is half surprised that they didn’t bring Happy with them to keep Carla occupied.

“Ready?” Laxus asks Wendy, and even though he sounds gruff, Wendy has long since gotten used to spotting the fond glint in his eye. Wendy nods, and much to her surprise, Laxus sweeps the side of his huge, fur-lined jacket aside.

Wendy blinks for an entire second before squealing, “CHELIA!” and launching herself out of Gajeel’s grasp and straight at the pink-haired girl, who looks quite flushed from being kept bundled up under such a heavy coat for however long they were keeping her under there. “What are you doing here?!”

Grinning and sucking in a deep breath of fresh, clean air that doesn’t smell like static and the spicy cologne both Freed and Laxus seem to share, Chelia wraps her arms around Wendy’s waist and hoists the smaller girl off the ground excitedly. “I wasn’t going to miss your birthday,” she tells Wendy like Wendy should have just known that. “Natsu and Gajeel and Laxus came all the way out to Lamia Scale to pick me up before dawn had even broken.” She giggles. “The old hag was so mad that they woke her up – she spun Gajeel until he threw up!”

“It was horrible,” Gajeel mutters, staring off into the distance in steeled bravery. Wendy looks at him in awe – Gajeel is such a martyr.

Her feet touch the ground again, but Wendy keeps a tight hold around Chelia’s shoulders, nuzzling her cheek against Chelia’s collar happily. “Thank you,” she tells the three other Dragon Slayers, who are all giving her that fond, knowing looks that all the other adults in the guild give her whenever she mentions the Sky God Slayer, like they know something that Wendy doesn’t. Which, now that Wendy thinks about it, is quite often. Her cheeks heat up a little, and Chelia hugs her even tighter.

Chelia leans back enough to kiss Wendy’s forehead, which only makes Wendy blush even more – she distinctly hears Carla whisper ‘That girl is as thick as Natsu, sometimes’ – and says, “Happy birthday, Wendy. Do you think Carla will let you spend the day with me?”

Wendy immediately looks over her shoulder to pout at Carla, who sighs and nods her head, ears twitching slightly. “As long as your home for dinner, and keep your reparations costs as low as possible.” She points a paw at Wendy. “Just because it’s you’re sixteen now doesn’t mean you can start breaking the town like all of these buffoons,” and she gestures rather vulgarly at the three men still watching on like the doting older brothers they all pretend they aren’t.

Grabbing Chelia’s hand – it’s Chelia’s turn to blush, face going the same lurid colour as her hair – Wendy promises that they’ll only break one or two things before starting to drag Chelia towards the town. “Do you want to get ice cream?” she asks her… friend? Crush? Wendy has been confused about that label for a while.

Chelia squeezes Wendy’s hand and says, “Only if you want to get ice cream.”

They decide to share a banana split, eating it in the shade of a tree in the park. Wendy kisses Chelia so that she can steal the cherry while Chelia is distracted, and Chelia retaliates by kissing Wendy and smearing cream all over her cheek.

When they return to the guild hall – _after_ dinner – they’re still holding hands, although they’re standing much closer now. The rest of the guild are all milling around when they get inside, and Wendy nearly falls over at the force of the exuberant “HAPPY BIRTHDAY WENDY!” that gets thrown at her as soon as Mira catches sight of her from the back of the hall. There’s a cake with sixteen magical candles curtesy of Carla, Erza, and Romeo kept the flames burning purple all night. The pile of presents is taller even that Elfman, and Markarov has to pass her the ones off the top.

Chelia doesn’t leave her side all night, the two sharing secret smiles and the sweetest kiss over a slice of cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
